Beginnings and Futures
by NeonPoptarts
Summary: A series of Tsuritama drabbles, varying from above 100 words to whatever happens, with prompts from "30 Days of Writing: A Drabble A Day Challenge" on Tumblr. Number Five, Haze.. BACK FROM MY SLUMP BABY
1. Beginning

"_If you're not going to fish, go home!" _Those words shocked me, surrounding me like water from all sides. I began to drown in my anxiety, struggling to find air in the embarrassment.

The fishing Prince just looked at me, confused, probably thinking _"Why is he so angry?" _but he couldn't see that I was slowly sinking, into my abyss.

I suddenly felt a force pull me from the water, and I breathed in the salty air once more. The flimsy wood in my hands was pulling me from the depths of my own mind. _"RAISE YOUR ROD!" _the black haired prince yelled, and I obeyed, running along the shore with my competition. _"You can do it!" _the beautiful goddess yelled after me. The prince ran to aid me, and we both fell backward onto the sand.

The line had broken, however, the line of our fate continued, twisting and turning to a point 1000 years later and to a very similar beginning.


	2. Accusation

_"Why are you being such a coward?"_

Those words rang through Yuki's bedroom, bitter and questioning, as Natsuki and Haru stood over the large lump on the bed.

The lump, who was in fact Yuki, upset by his grandmother's admittance to the hospital, squirmed at those words. 'I'm not a coward.. Grandma..'

"Are you too scared to fail? You'll let her down Yuki. She's been telling you to hole your head high hasn't she?"

Natsuki turned and left, Haru squirming close to his side. Yuki lay there, thinking about what Natsuki said. He was not a coward. He would fish and not allow such a false accusation.


	3. Restless

When Natsuki stays over Yuki's house, the boys usually ended up sharing a bed. This was just how it was between them. They'd come to understand and accept one another, despite each others' flaws. That closeness showed in their interactions with one another, including displays of affection. And it was always nice to be next to someone who was warm.

One of these nights however, Yuki was squirming. When Natsuki wrapped his arms around Yuki out of habit, Yuki nearly jumped out of the bed. "S-s-sorry!" He forced out and went back to Natsuki's arms. Natsuki just smiled lightly and embraced him again.

Yuki slowly relaxed into the hug but once again reacted when The Fishing Prince began running patterns on his back. The redhead shuddered, and closed his eyes tightly. Natsuki had had enough of Yuki's strange behavior.

"What's wrong? Why are you so nervous?" irritation laced in his voice, though still managing to sound concerned. Natsuki moved himself away from Yuki, and held his shoulders, staring deep into his silver eyes.

The red haired boy averted his eyes to anywhere but the Prince's. He blushed a deep cherry color, which shined even brighter in the moonlight. Natsuki was always fond of Yuki's beauty, though not exactly harboring feelings for his best friend.

"Yuki..." Natsuki spoke again, his worry shining through. Yuki looked up at him. He didn't speak, instead lacing his fingers in the other boy's shirt. Yuki inched his face closer, and opened his mouth slightly. Natsuki slowly drew in, as if a magnet was pulling them together.

Their lips finally met, brief and chaste. Like Natsuki's mother kissing him goodnight. They pulled away from each other, and Yuki whispered. "That was a goodnight kiss."

Natsuki chuckled softly. "Goodnight kiss huh? Just promise me you won't say goodbye..."

Yuki looked up at him, confusion showing in his eyes. Natsuki just smiled, silently asking _'Just promise me'_ The red head obliged, and said a quiet "I promise." Natsuki snuggled back up to him and breathed in content. Yuki relaxed completely and fell asleep in moments, no longer restless.

* * *

_A/N: Woo, I finally wrote things! I'm like 2 days off with this "Write one a day" thing, but I'm trying. I really am!_

_I like this more than the others so far, cause I do love Natsuki/Yuki, it's mah OTP xD_

_Some of this was inspired by episode 7 of No. 6, because it fit right in :)_


	4. Snowflake

Yuki's eyes glittered. Like the day after a large snowfall, when a small layer of ice encased the powdery magic. This, coupled with the red head's small smile, made moments like these the whole gang's favorites.

_'As long as he isn't freaking out'_ Akira would say, matter of factly, if asked.

_ 'I just want Yuki to be happy!'_ Haru says, even if not asked.

_ 'That stonefish face doesn't suit him at all'_ Natsuki would admit laughing, if asked.

Keito has told anyone who asks about her grandson, about his bright red hair and shining chrome eyes, and how they light up when he is happy and with his friends. She doesn't tell them about his famous angry face, merely saying "So affected by his surroundings, my little _snowflake_.."

* * *

A/N: The affected by surroundings things is cause I thought about acid rain. Imagine acid rain snowflakes, mutated, etc. Like how Yuki makes a ugly face when he gets too nervous xD

Edit: And yay, I'm back. I had to format this again, because stupid Ipod. I was a little to eager to get this up. Dx


	5. Haze

_Natsuki's POV_

I lay in my bed, under a mountain of covers, trying to catch as many precious moments of sleep I can. My head is foggy, and my body is weak. As I peek my head out from under the blankets, I see the rays of sun flooding into my room.

I wince, because even though the light isn't bright, I just can't even look cause a headache's coming on. Sighing, I burrow back under the covers and groan at my predicament. 'Sick, in the middle of summer huh? You've gotta be kidding! I was supposed to go fishing today..'

Suddenly, I realized they must be waiting for me, and I shoot straight up in bed. Bad idea. My vision blurred and I collapsed backwards, suddenly feeling incredibly ill. The sound of the door opening barely registered as I struggled to breath. I turn to the direction of the noise and saw a blurry fog of red. The blob came closer to me an I felt a hand on my forehead and the blankets move back around me. I hear a sad voice and the last thing I see before I pass out is the red haze.

* * *

A/N: Eh, I don't like how I ended this as much but... Hey, at least there's a new chapter. Dx


End file.
